Courage of the Hybrid
by CharleyCentury
Summary: When Dean and Castiel Winchester let their daughter Johanna go off to college with the promise that she would be safe (She was half-Angel, half-fucking-Winchester for Chuck's sake, who would be stupid enough to mess with her?) they were not expecting her to fall in love. How can they accept that their daughter is safe, especially after discovering her mate's lineage? Alternate Time
1. Chapter 1

"Your fathers are going to kill me," Charlotte groaned as they sped along the highway in Johanna'a antique car. The Raven haired girl glanced at her mate, curled up on the passenger seat.

"They are not," Johanna partially lied. "Besides, you can't die."

"I'm a monster in their eyes," She groaned her green eyes downcast and gloomy.

"No your not, and besides, to them you'll appear as a Nephilim, same as me."

"They will eventually learn the full extent of my lineage, sooner rather than later if they notice the energy field around me."

"Well they won't try anything, when they find out about our bond they know they can't hurt you without hurting me." Johanna reassured, sliding a hand off the wheel to squeeze her mates.

"I love you," Charlotte sighed and squeezed back.

Johanna had told her parents that she had met someone at college, her daddy seemed grumpy over the fact of his baby girl seeing someone, Papa had been more encouraging. They were surprised to learn that not only was she seeing a woman, but a hunter. She had neglected to tell them that Charlotte was a fellow Nephilim, let alone the type that she was.

Because Charlotte's other half was demon.

Charlotte was the second Anti-christ and the child of an Archangel. She could topple civilizations if she wanted, but she much preferred reading books and hunting demons. Charlotte had also saved her life when Johanna was caught unaware late at night going back to her dorm.

She had confided the ArcNephilim part to her uncle Gabriel and hoped that he hadn't blabbed to his husband, her uncle Sam. Her cousin and brother, Henry and Robert, were in the loop on most of the story.

They finally pulled into the bunker garage, seeing Charlie and Kevin's cars parked, and even Jody's. She was about to walk into a room full of her closest family with her mate by her side, and they didn't even know she was bonded.

"Let's get this party started." She grinned and gripped Charlotte's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon walking through the door Charlotte was splashed with holy water and was very thankful that despite her lineage it had no effect on her.

"DAD!" Johanna groaned to her father Dean, her wings fluffing in embarrassment.

"Just being sure," he shrugged.

"It's honestly okay, I'm glad your father is cautious, though from what I've heard I'm not surprised," I reached out my hand. "I'm Charlotte Hollowmoon, it's a honor to finally meet you."

"Dean Winchester, my husband and the rest of the family are downstairs," he said sizing her up.

Based on appearance you would assume she was just your average college kid, maybe a bit on the alternative side. Short quiffed blue and green dyed hair, freckles to challenge Dean's own, chunky glasses and he had to give her credit, a Warrant t-shirt. She was on the short side, and he could see tattoos creeping near her neck and under the sleeve of her hoodie.

"Come on Lottie," Johanna said pushing her towards the stairs.

Cas and Gabriel had both noticed the presence of another Nephilim upon the entering of the three, and soon spotted her when she came in. The girls power seemed to be tremendous, Gabriel suspected it was the Archangel lineage, and they could see that her wings were a speckled black and white, one subconsciously wrapped around Johanna. Johanna's own dark brown ones were fluffed in embarrassment.

Suddenly Charlotte found herself sitting in a chair surrounded by two angels and two Nephilim, their eyes surveying her and trying to conclude why they could feel the power radiating off her.

"Possibly the Archangel lineage," Gabriel suggested.

"Agreed," said Henry and Robert.

"Though something seems off," Gabriel continued, running his hand thoughtfully along his chin.

"Curious," Henry said, snapping a magnifying glass into existence to peer at Charlotte.

"Did you say archangel?" Cas asked incredulously. "She's half **Archangel**?"

"Can you guys stop giving her the angel grilling and let her introduce herself?" Johanna huffed.

Charlotte, seizing the momentary distraction, and appeared back next to her mate.

"She can fly! I can't do that!" Henry whined.

Each of the kids had some angel abilities, Henry could snap up things like his Pops, Robert could heal wounds and Johanna could smite, none of them could fly.

"And that is just one of the many talents I have up my sleeve, Charlotte Hollowmoon at your service. Nephilim, hunter, nerd and music enthusiast." She grinned doing a little mock bow.

"I like her," Charlie grinned from her spot on the couch.

The humans in the room looked curiously at the girl, less judgemental than Johanna's fathers and Uncles. Jody had aged well, sporting her familiar pixie cut, but now it was almost completely gray. Kevin and Claire were in their early thirties and looked exceptionally well, toned and mature. Charlie had her classic nerd shirt and red hair, some streaks of gray subtlety dispersed throughout. Sam and Dean had seemed to be frozen in time from the moment they had bonded, somewhere in their mid thirties.

Jody could see the tension on the girls shoulders from the obviously new and slightly scary situation. She tried to resolve the tension by asking a question.

"So how did you two meet?"

"Lottie saved my life when a demon attacked me on campus." Johanna said obviously uncomfortable, the reason became apparent when Cas and Dean were suddenly at her shoulders shooting a million questions.

"When did this happen?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Where you hurt?"

"I'm fine, honestly! I just had headphones on a didn't hear him approach. She had him stabbed through the stomach before I could turn around."

"Yeah I saw him following her and I had been tracking him already, so it was a win-win to take him down and put a good word in," Charlotte said, in a joking manner but there was no real humor there.

Cas' expression was unreadable (as usual) but Dean's held a bit more respect for the girl.

The conversations continued on like this for a bit before they sat down for dinner. Gabriel had been unusually quiet, observing the girl for two different reasons, one, trying to figure out which archangel was her parent. Secondly, why the hell she was so powerful?

Gabriel felt a familiar arm wrap around his shoulder and glanced up to see his husband and mate, Sam.

"You okay?" Sam asked noticing the tricksters unusual quietness.

"There's something their not telling us," he said leaning into the touch. "And I don't know which archangel could be her parent. Not me obviously, or Uriel and Raphael. Maybe Joel or Saraqael? I don't know, and she doesn't know."

"She'll tell us everything eventually, we can be intimidating upon meeting," he said sheepishly.

As Charlotte and Johanna laid in her bed, they discussed the dinner.

"That went well," Johanna said happily. "They like you."

"Well let me get in their good graces before dropping the D bomb."

"It's not like your soul is corrupted, your just an Anti-Christ, they've met one before."

"Didn't your father try to kill him?"

"But dad stopped him! And papa felt bad."

"How 'bout this, we sink into the subject slowly, just bring up the topic tomorrow to gauge their reactions." Charlotte said pulling Johanna closer. "Just ask out of curiosity."

"Sounds good, now let's stop worrying and enjoy the fact that the room is sound proof," Johanna purred.

"I like your style," Charlotte chuckled.


End file.
